All you need is love
by Serahne
Summary: France s'est mis en tête de donner à Arthur ce qui lui manque (non, pas des cours de cuisine, il sait reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en voit une) : l'amour. Mais alors non seulement Arthur n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais en plus cette "mission" que le français s'est donné va venir mettre un beau bordel dans sa vie... et son cœur. FrUk ( principalement )
1. Prologue : All you need is Love

**Disclaimer **: Malgré toutes mes men... euhm, demandes, Himamaru refuse pour l'instant de me donner _Hetalia_.

**Avertissements **: Seeeexe. Bon, pas là. Mais dans cette fiction, oui. Chastes yeux, oust ! Quand aux autres, un peu de patience ! Le couple principal est FrUk avec un soupçon d'Ameripan, donc si ça ne vous convient pas merci de ne pas me critiquer sur ce point dans les commentaires : j'aime ces couples passionnément à la folie et c'est tout. Pour le reste, j'attends vos avis, critiques, éloges ( - euhm - ) et descentes en flammes.

En espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

**ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE**

* * *

« Tiens, au fait, Angleterre, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour... tu sais... »

Angleterre lève les yeux de son livre, un peu agacé de devoir interrompre sa lecture de _David Coperfield_ – bien sur, il le connaît par cœur, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison. En face de lui, France a un air plutôt sérieux. Et il connaît assez l'auto-proclamée nation des Lumières – et de la modestie, c'est une évidence – pour savoir que c'est un événement rare. Reste à savoir pourquoi France exprime le besoin de parler de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale quand il est de toutes évidences encore mal à l'aise pour en parler.

Bon prince, et parce qu'il a aussi envie de se replonger dans sa lecture, Angleterre agite la main comme pour chasser les mouches.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Te voir humilier par Allemagne puis par tous les pays alliés, _puis_ par tes propres colonies fut un divertissement de tous les instants ! Disons que nous sommes quittes et n'en parlons plus si tu veux bien »

Bizarrement, sa réponse ne semble pas contenter France du tout. Pire, Angleterre aurait tendance à dire que le français à l'air _contrarié_. Contrarié. Alors qu'il vient juste de dire à son... ami... non... sa connaissance ?... non... la nation voisine avec qu'il ne s'est jamais écoulé un siècle sans coup tordu ? Mieux. Bref, alors qu'il vient juste de dire à France qu'il n'avait ni besoin de reparler de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ni besoin de la remercier.

( De toutes façons, il n'y tient pas. Parfois la nuit, quand il ferme les yeux, il entend le sifflement des bombes à ses oreilles et il se réveille en tremblant, incapable de se rappeler où il est )

Il tente de reprendre sa lecture, mais le silence tendu dans la pièce lui annonce que la conversation n'est pas finie. Il hésite un instant à ficher France dehors. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Depuis qu'il a accepté de construire ce tunnel – bon gré mal gré, et disons le franco, plus pour des raisons financières que parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir la nation française tous les jours – France passe presque plus de temps chez lui que dans son propre pays, à boire du thé – dégoûtant, cela va de soi – dans son salon – décoré avec le pire goût qui soit, bien sur – en plein cœur de Londres – qui manque tellement de charme, d'élégance et de raffinement comparé à Paris. A chaque fois, Arthur a juste envie de hurler au français de dégager et de rejoindre son cher territoire _où il est sensé être d'ailleurs_. Nation indigne.

« J'insiste, soupire France. Il m'est difficilement supportable d'avoir une dette envers toi, tu sais ? Pendant toutes ces années où nous avons eu quelques... divergences d'opinions... »

Un sourire faiblard se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres d'Angleterre. Rudes divergences d'opinions il semblerait, qui menaient à des centaines d'années de guerres entrecoupées de paix passagères.

« … je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment que je te _devais_ quelque chose ou que tu avais une _dette_ envers moi. Nous nous battions et nous nous faisions du mal, nous nous allions quand nos deux intérêts se rencontraient par hasard et nous conservions une certaine distance. Angleterre, je crains que nous ayons perdu cette distance. »

Angleterre but une gorgée de son thé.

« C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi. Cela dit c'est _toi_ qui envahit ma demeure. Fussions au dix-neuvième siècle que c'était une _causa belli_, je te rappelle. »

L'instant d'après, France, et tout son sens du dramatique – trop de dramaturges romantiques et égocentriques dans son histoire, jugea Angleterre – se jeta sur le tapis, aux pieds de la nation insulaire. A la grande horreur d'Angleterre, France lui prit la main et la maintint entre les siennes, ignorant délibérément les tentatives de libération d'Arthur et ses joues rouges d'embarras.

« Stupide Angleterre ! Soupira France. Je ne te parle pas de distance, je te parle d'équilibre au sein de notre relation.

- Nous. N'avons. Pas. De. Relation, siffla Angleterre en libérant enfin sa main de l'emprise du français.

- Bien sur que nous en avons une ! Une fantastique relation, faite de haine, de revanches et de _respect_. Angleterre, j'ai perdu le respect de moi ! Seul le remboursement de la dette que je te dois me libérera du sentiment de t'être inférieur »

Non mais ça commençait à être n'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'il était supposé _rassurer_ Francis en lui disant que non-voyons-bien-sur-que-je-ne-suis-pas-mieux-que-toi ? Plutôt mourir, oui ! Et il avait du mal à voir en quoi leur précédente relation était aussi formidable. A vrai dire leurs guerres et tout ce que cela entraînait n'était pas quelque chose qu'Arthur regrettait. Pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup que Francis entre chez lui comme dans un moulin, mais c'était un prix assez faible face aux milliers de _ses _vies qu'il sauvait en faisant ça.

Quand au problème existentiel de France, était-ce à lui de les régler ?

« Très bien, si tu insistes, soupira Angleterre. Il y a cette peinture de Van Gohg au Louvre qui serait fantastique au British Museum. Tu n'as qu'à me l'envoyer le plus vite possible et ta dette sera réglée. Cela te va-t-il? »

Mais France le regardait comme s'il était fou. Pour le coup, il avait cessé son insupportable numéro de drama queen à deux sous.

« Mais enfin, Angleterre ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais de quelque chose d'aussi beau ! Non, non, pas question. Il te faut quelque chose qui te serait _vraiment_ utile »

Oh comme Arthur sentait son poing le démanger. D'autant que le français continuait de se perdre en élucubrations :

« Tu es tellement stressé, tu as vraiment besoin de te relaxer. Je suis sur que dans le vrai monde tu aurais vieilli avant l'heure, cheveux blancs inclus, tant tu manques de capacité à t'amuser et à profiter de la vie. Et c'est là que je peux intervenir.»

D'accord, alors il devait arrêter Francis avant que ce dernier ne s'aventure dans des contrées que Arthur l'avait trop souvent vu arpenter. Dans la bouche de son très cher et insupportable voisin, les mots « s'amuser » et « relaxer » avait une signification incertaine. Arthur n'était pas un pervers. Mais il savait que France l'était, et c'était suffisant pour être sur ses gardes.

« Si tu penses que présenter les choses sous cet angle me donnera envie de me rouler dans la luxure avec toi, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

Et malgré lui, il espérait que ce ne soit pas à ça que pensait Francis. Même s'il était toujours un idiot d'espérer quoi que ce soit de leur relation, il espérait que le français avait cessé de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans son pantalon pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait sous son crâne. Leurs disputes et leurs discussions étaient intéressantes et Arthur avouait volontiers qu'elles n'avaient plus la violence d'antan, mais au contraire une sorte de malice nostalgique, un jeu qui ne disait pas son nom, entre deux personnes butées qui refusaient d'appeler cela autrement que « dispute ».

Francis représentait la nation de l'amour. Francis était beau, ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Francis enchaînait les conquêtes comme un boulimique enchaîne les paquets de biscuits. Francis n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un plus de quelques mois. Alors même si, parfois, Arthur sentait ses joues rougir et son cœur s'emballer, il forçait chaque fois son cerveau à lui rappeler tout ça.

« Enfin, _Angleterre_, sois un peu sérieux ! J'admets que mes compétences en la matière dépassent largement celles des autres nations – il décocha un clin d'œil à l'autre nation qui le fusilla du regard en retour – mais je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même au point de croire qu'une nuit avec moi serait suffisant pour contrebalancer le fait que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne te parle pas de sexe, mon petit lapin, mais d'amour. »

Oh, on y était. L'amour. Les films français ? Amour. Les chansons françaises ? Amour. Un repas réussi ? Oh ~ mais c'est parce qu'il a été fait avec amour, mon cher ! Les romans français ? Mort et désolation.

…

Moui, bon, le principe est compris, il peut y avoir des exceptions même aux règles les plus strictes. Toujours était-il : l'amour, valeur surfaite, prostituée à toutes les sauces si bien qu'on ne savait plus ce que ce petit mot représentait. Et franchement, si on avait demandé à Arthur de donner une définition de l'amour, il aurait probablement donné tout un tas de clichés appris dans les films qu'Alfred affectionnait tant : deux jeunes et belles personnes qui se rencontrent, se plaisent, surmontent X ou Y épreuves mineures et se marient avant d'avoir de beaux enfants. Et c'est pourquoi à l'idée de France, Angleterre répondit :

« L'amour ? Tu veux me donner l'amour ? »

Il disait « amour » comme on aurait dit « dégueulis ». Cela n'échappa pas au français.

« Oui, Angleterre. L'Amour. L'Amour fait tourner le monde. Il est à l'origine du monde, à l'aube des plus grands génies. L'amour inspire l'art, les dieux, la société. Et, mon pauvre anglais, tu en manques terriblement. C'est pourquoi, moi, France, pays de l'Amour, je m'en vais t'aider à trouver et conquérir le seul, l'unique grand amour. »

Super. Ne manquait plus que ça. Angleterre a un million de remarques sarcastiques sur le bout de la langue, qui attendent leur ordre de mission pour être balancé sur cet abruti en face de lui. Et puis il voit le visage de Francis, avec son _putain de sourire sincère_, celui qu'il n'a dû voir que trois ou quatre fois en mille ans, et avant même que son cerveau ait pu formuler la moindre objection, il sent à sa plus grande horreur ses lèvres bouger toutes seules.

« Si tu n'as que ça à faire, ça te regarde.

_- Fantastique _! Répond Francis. Il faut commencer tout de suite ! »

Arthur met quelques secondes à répondre. Comment ça _tout de suite _?

« Comment ça, tout de suite ?

- Eh bien on ne commence jamais assez tôt à chercher l'Amour et tu as perdu beaucoup trop de temps ! A combien de temps remonte ton dernier rendez-vous, Angleterre ?

- Je... eh bien...

- Ne réponds pas ! Si tu ne t'en souviens plus la réponse est : à bien trop longtemps. Ah, que ferais-tu sans moi ? »

Arthur a l'étrange impression que les choses se sont tout doucement inversées depuis le début de leur discussion. Autant quelques répliques plus tôt, Francis cherchait un moyen de le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, autant à présent c'était lui qui devrait se jeter aux pieds du français pour une aide dont il ne voulait même pas.

France sort un petit calepin et note consciencieusement quelques mots. Puis il se tourne vers Arthur, l'air d'un professionnel prêt à se donner corps et âmes dans la tâche qui lui a été assignée.

« Prêt, mon petit lapin ? »

Et l'autre se demande encore fois comment il s'est fait embarquer là dedans.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Seasons of Love

**Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews ^^ Comme récompense, ce chapitre arrive deux jours avant la date prévue vu que ma motivation frukesque m'a donné une avance confortable pour les chapitres suivants :D Je n'ai pas pu répondre à Loupiote54, mais j'espère que ce nouvel udpate te plaira aussi :)**

**Ce chapitre est court et peu passionnant mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire... pas moyen de le couper, désolée ^^ Le prochain chapitre arrivera en fin de semaine !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**** : SEASONS OF LOVE**

* * *

Le massacre durait depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure.

Ils étaient dans un café _en France_. Selon Arthur, ce simple fait était déjà de mauvaise augure, mais Francis avait insisté sur l'atmosphère française, chargée de particules de séductions et d'amour. Et pourquoi pas du champagne qui sort des fontaines, pendant qu'on y était ? Parce que, dans ce café, l'anglais aurait été bien infichu de trouver la moindre trace d'amour entre lui et...

Il leva les yeux, jusque là obstinément tournés vers la nappe de la table, vers celui qui avait eu le courage d'accepter ce pastiche de rendez-vous galant et qu'il allait probablement devoir rembourser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie – ce qui risquait de se produire dans assez longtemps, même de l'avis des plus pessimistes. Kiku était rouge comme une écrevisse, et sa bouche s'entrouvrait toutes les trois minutes, comme pour se préparer à dire quelque chose, avant de se retrancher dans un mutisme embarrassant.

Arthur soupira. Il avait eu sa dose de moment bizarre pour la journée, merci bien-n'en-jetez-plus-la-coupe-est-pleine. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son homologue japonais.

Rien.

Il se re-racla la gorge, plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Dans un élan de désespoir, il toussa, prenant bien soin de produire un boucan de tous les diables et de s'arracher la moitié des poumons au passage. Japon, sans lever les yeux vers lui, prit pour la première fois en quinze minutes la parole :

« Arthur-san, souhaiterais-tu une pastille pour la gorge ?

- Hm... euh... non.

- Comme tu veux »

Retour du silence. Angleterre détestait Japon. Non, en fait c'était probablement son meilleur ami, mais _jamais au grand jamais_, lorsque France lui avait demandé de but en blanc de qui il se sentait le plus proche parmi toutes les nations, n'aurait-il du marmonner un « Kiku » presque inaudible. Sauf que s'il s'était écouté, il aurait éructé un sarcastique : « Oh, je ne sais pas ? Un _fucking_ parasite qui passe tellement de temps à squatter mon salon que j'envisage sérieusement de lui faire payer un loyer ? » Et ce serait revenu à admettre que France était la nation dont il était le plus proche, et ça, il n'en était pas question. Pas quand il savait que la réciproque n'était pas vraie : France avait ses amis tordus – Angleterre ne voyait pas d'autres mots – et puis Canada. Lui n'avait presque aucune relation, si on exceptait le timide Kiku et Alfred ( qui, même si Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, était un _bloody_ ingrat, mais il s'égarait ) ces deux derniers siècles. Dis comme ça, c'était un peu pitoyable.

Dieu merci, il n'avait pas parlé d'Amérique. Sa fierté ne s'en serait jamais remise si Francis avait appelé son ancienne colonie pour arranger un rendez-vous romantique avec Arthur pour l'après-midi même. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à boire sa troisième tasse de ( mauvais et cher ) thé depuis presque vingt minutes en observant Kiku s'enfoncer dans son malaise. Il en eut assez.

« Japon, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi »

Voilà, c'était dit, craché et enterré alors peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin sortir de cet atroce silence. _Il n'y a jamais de silence avec Francis_, lui souffla une petite voix désagréable ( qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son frère, brr ). _Plus d'un millénaires de coups bas en tout genres aident à entretenir la conversation_, se répondit-il à lui même. Parce que s'il commençait à partir dans des théories foireuses, il n'avait pas fini.

Kiku arrêta de tripoter la nappe et releva la tête vers lui, toujours aussi rouge, mais l'œil surpris.

« France-san m'a assuré que tu m'appréciais assez pour envisager que notre relation prenne une tournure romantique.

_- Yes, yes_. C'est France, d'accord ? Pays de l'_amûr_ et tout ça. Et puis il ferait n'importe quoi pour m'embêter, considère que tu es une victime collatérale.

- Et pourtant tu es là ? »

Apparemment, Japon ne comprenait pas qu'Arthur accepte de rentrer dans la blague de Francis... et à dire vrai, lui non plus. Il posa sa tassez et utilisa sa main libre pour la passer dans ses cheveux – un geste qui était en train de devenir une sale habitude et n'arrangeait pas sa coupe pour un sous.

« Je ne sais... il a commencé à me dire une dette parce que je l'avais sauvé.. je veux juste oublier donc si sa lubie pouvait être satisfaite vite fait... mais il veut me trouver l'amour... je sais, c'est stupide, l'amour, à moi... tu es la personne la plus proche de moi... c'est juste que je ne t'aime pas comme ça. »

Japon sembla faire le tri et rassembler les morceaux de son discours en un ensemble cohérent, puisqu'il parût soulagé qu'Angleterre n'ait aucune pensée impure envers lui.

«Tu as dit à France-san que je suis ton meilleur ami ? C'est très flatteur, Arthur-san

- Qui d'autre ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Vu le temps que vous passez ensemble, je pensais que France-san serait plus susceptible d'entrer dans cette catégorie.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se supporter. »

Japon sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais sa bonne éducation et sens du tact firent qu'il s'en abstint et rappela à Angleterre pourquoi il aimait autant le japonais. Kiku eut un petit sourire. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise que quelques minutes auparavant et but même une gorgée de son thé, intouché jusque là.

« Je suis soulagé que tu n'as pas de sentiments romantiques à mon égard. Je craignais de te blesser dans ton amour propre en repoussant tes avances.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ( Angleterre fit un signe de la main, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance ), je sais qu'aucune personne normalement constituée ne voudrait de moi »

Il avait voulu dire ça en riant mais quelques ombres un peu plus amères s'y étaient glissées. Kiku ne les releva pas mais tenta subtilement d'adoucir le jugement sévère que venait de s'infliger l'anglais.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, Arthur-san. Tu es une formidable personne, mais il se trouve que mon cœur s'est déjà attaché à une autre âme. Et on ne peut guère aller contre ces choses là.

- Vraiment, qui ? »

Arthur était stupéfait. Kiku ressemblait un peu à un robot, parfois. Une sorte de _Wall-e ( * )_ hyper gentil, mais incapable de se lier aux humains – en l'occurrence, aux nations, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, bien sur : Arthur se souvenait de la terreur japonaise, de l'Empire, des samouraïs, de ces contes qui fleuraient le mythe et la légende. Tout cela appartenait à une autre vie. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis en ce temps là. Kiku n'était ami avec personne et Arthur... oh, Arthur faisait probablement la guerre à sa seule nation voisine à cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient tous les deux très seuls. Deux îles, à _ça_ d'appartenir à un bloc continental mais non. La condamnation à un destin exceptionnel mais à une vie solitaire. Et longue. Très, très longue.

Son bourdon passager fut éclipsé par la réponse de Japon :

« C'est une information très personnelle et nous préférerions ne pas ébruiter cette information pour le moment. »

_Nous _? Kiku était donc _vraiment_ en couple ? Le timide et trop poli japonais avait trouvé l'amour ? Il songea l'espace d'un instant que Francis avait peut-être raison : il craignait grave quand ça concernait les choses de l'amour. Et voilà qu'il commençait à penser comme América ( * ) Le fond du trou. Ugh.

Cela dit, Arthur n'était pas assez égocentrique pour ne pas se réjouir du bonheur de son ami. Il lui adressa un sourire, le sourire le plus sincère qu'il pouvait afficher en ces circonstances.

« Je comprends. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble, _alright ? _»

Japon lui rendit son sourire et le remercia. Et soudain, la journée parut un peu moins insupportable à Arthur.

Ils se séparèrent tôt, après avoir fini leur thé en échangeant quelques banalités – il faisait beau, ici, plus beau qu'en Angleterre, mais pas tant que ça, est-ce que la saison des typhons était finie au Japon ? Oh, tant mieux. Exceptionnellement, Arthur décida d'errer un peu dans les rues de Paris – que le tunnel lui serve au moins à gagner du temps sur son planning, merci. L'air était doux, les couples de sortie, et les rires fusaient un peu partout. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au centre touristique où il ne pouvait entendre aucun mot de français, ou presque : langues scandinaves, asiatiques, slaves ou latines se mêlaient si étroitement qu'essayer d'en suivre les conversations était inutile : il fallait les accepter comme un tout, comme une musique un peu fausse jouée avec les plus beaux instruments du monde.

Un peu somnolent, il se fit la réflexion que ce pays de malheur était en train de déteindre sur lui et qu'il allait finir par utiliser huit adjectifs par phrases et parler de l'amûr à longueur de temps. Il était l'heure de rentrer. Il poussa la porte de sa demeure à dix heures du soir, à moitié surpris de ne pas trouver Francis dans son salon, mais soulagé : il avait besoin de quiétude après ce bain de foule. Il se déshabilla et tituba, saoul de toute cette journée interminable qu'il venait de subir, jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit, décidé à ne plus bouger jusqu'au matin.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il repensa à Kiku et se dit que même si lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le grand, le vrai, le merveilleux amour, il était quand même content que ça existe encore et que, peut-être, il pourrait arrêter d'en parler au second degré, comme ci le concept en lui-même était une vaste blague.

Peut-être.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**(*) : Référence à... à... ( mais non, pas Wall-e ! ) un bonbon ( ou un one-shot ) à celui ou celle qui me trouve où j'ai pioché la comparaison avec Wall-e.**

**(*) : Ce qui sous-entendrait quand même qu'América pense. Wow. On ne s'y attendait pas, n'est ce pas ?  
**


	3. Chapter 2 : Silly Love Song

**Merci à tou(te)s pour vos adorables reviews et je suis absolument désolée de n'avoir pas posté la suite pendant un petit moment : le chapitre 2 devait être posté avant les concours, ça n'a pas été possible... les concours finis, j'espère revenir à un chapitre par semaine :)**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez un peu de FrUk en cette douce soirée de printemps ~**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : SILLY LOVE SONG**

* * *

« Arthur » souffla une voix à son oreille.

L'intention était probablement de le réveiller en douceur, mais il sursauta violemment, attrapa le poignard qu'il cachait sous son oreiller et renversa l'intrus jusqu'à pouvoir lui glisser l'arme sous la gorge. Il avait agi en une poignée de secondes, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, mais son corps sur le qui-vive après des siècles de guerres entrecoupées de trêves. Il se demanda brièvement s'il perdrait cette habitude un jour. Peut-être. Si l'Union Européenne perdurait. Si Amérique et Russie parvenaient à se supporter. Si enivré de pouvoir et d'argent Chine ne perdait pas la tête. Si un attentat ne venait pas tout saccager. Beaucoup de si, songea Arthur. Trop de choses qui ne dépendaient pas de lui. Pas assez de certitudes.

« Très bien, j'ai compris, tu es d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude lorsque tu viens de te réveiller » fit France – parce qu'évidemment c'était lui, qui d'autre ? - en essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour que sa gorge ne se blesse pas contre la lame du poignard ni de trop sourire même s'il en crevait d'envie parce que ça énervait Angleterre et qu'Angleterre avait le poignard. Avant de rouler sur le côté, libérant Francis du même coup, Arthur se demanda si son voisin dormait aussi avec une arme sous son oreiller. Il décida que si.

Le contraire aurait été vraiment trop injuste.

Le cadran numérique de son radio réveil indiquait une heure du matin et il fut pris d'une envie de hurler. Oh mais comme il allait le reboucher, ce putain de tunnel, oui ! Tout seul, s'il le fallait, et tant pis pour les sous qu'il se faisait avec cette affaire, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça avec France qui entrait chez lui comme dans un moulin.

« France, commença-t-il très sérieusement. J'espère que tu interromps mon sommeil pour un cas de force majeure. Au moins une crise européenne. Voire internationale. Parce que sinon je te jure que je te réduis en charpie. Et qu'après j'envoie tes cheveux à Haïti ou je ne sais quel endroit ravagé par un tsunami pour qu'ils consolident leurs maisons avec. Je te jure que je le fais »

Il vit France pâlir un peu, puis se redresser et s'éloigner de quelques pas du lit d'Angleterre, comme pour installer une distance de sécurité entre-eux.

« Je suis là depuis plus de deux heures, signala France. J'étais venu ici attendre que tu reviennes de ton rendez-vous pour qu'on puisse en parler ensemble. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tu étais déjà rentré. Bon sang, à quelle heure as-tu quitté Japon ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié – ou jamais su – cultiver l'amour et le bonheur prend du temps.

- J'en sais rien, marmonna l'anglais. Vers dix-sept heures. »

France avait l'air catastrophé et il en oublia même sa distance de sécurité – ce n'était pas comme si Arthur allait tenter quoi que ce soit dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était de toutes façons – et se jeta au pieds du lit tel le Saint Martyr de l'Amour ou une autre bondieuserie du genre. Il était une heure du matin et Angleterre s'en foutait comme de sa première épée de bois. Le sommeil lui paraissait autrement plus important que les atermoiements de Francis sur son incapacité à changer de situation amoureuse sur Facebook ( oui, il avait un Facebook. Certes, c'était Alfred qui lui avait créé sa page, mais c'était quand même la sienne )

Alors pendant que Francis continuait à babiller à propos de choses plus ou moins intéressantes, il se recala sur son oreiller et se sentit glisser dans la douce inconscience du sommeil. Il avait chaud, il était dans une position bien confortable, il était une heure du matin passé et la voix de son voisin le berçait comme une mélodie incompréhensible.

« Hé ! Ne t'endors pas ! »

Nouveau sursaut. Francis avait envahi son lit et le fait qu'il ne s'en offusque pas était la preuve formelle qu'il avait BESOIN de dormir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, bordel » bougonna-t-il avec une extrême politesse en tentant de retrouver la châleur de ses couvertures. Au lieu de ça, il se sentit tiré contre une épaule inconfortable et grogna d'agacement.

« Je vais te laisser, repris le français, mais il faut que je sache pourquoi tu n'as même pas essayé avec Japon. Tu m'as pourtant dit que c'était la nation dont tu te sentais le plus proche pourtant. »

C'était probablement l'heure, la connexion neuronale qui ne se faisait plus, ou cette troublante réalisation que France était peut-être moins confortable mais plus chaud que ses couvertures, mais il sentit les paroles s'échapper de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les rattraper.

« Il est trop poli. Quand Kiku n'est pas d'accord avec moi, il commence par faire un discours d'excuses de dix minutes en me répétant qu'il ne s'agit que de son avis. »

France avait l'air un peu perdu dans ses explications.

« Tu veux quelqu'un plus sur de lui ?

-Hum... »

Il repensa un instant à l'autre Kiku, celui qu'il voyait parfois dans ses cauchemars, celui qui avait une flamme rouge dans les yeux et le goût du sang et de la terre dans la bouche. Il se rappela de la frêle mais terrifiante silhouette qui avait défié Amérique. Il se demanda si Kiku était plus heureux maintenant, la tête à moitié baissée et pas une parole plus haute que l'autre. Il l'espérait.

Pourtant il n'aurait pas pu aimer ce Kiku d'avant non plus, même s'il était fier et insoumis et ambitieux. Et soudain, dans son semi-coma, il réalisa ce qui manquait à Kiku. Ce quelque chose qui lui manquait à lui aussi quand il se regardait dans une glace.

« Il ne brille pas de l'intérieur » souffla-t-il plus à lui-même que pour France. « Il n'est pas lumineux »

France ne répondit pas tout de suite et Angleterre sentit une nouvelle fois ses paupières s'abaisser.

« Arthur, je peux dormir ici ? Je promets de te faire le petit déjeuner demain matin, et rien que pour ça, tu devrais me supplier à genoux. »

Et on y revenait : à chaque fois que Francis lui demandait quelque chose il finissait toujours par tourner l'affaire d'une certaine manière si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'IL lui faisait une faveur. Il était le seul que ça énervait ou bien ? Et puis c'était déjà bien suffisant qu'il prenne sa demeure pour une place publique, pas la peine que ça devienne le nouvel hôtel du français. Et puis quoi encore ? Il allait y ramener ses conquêtes ?

« Tire. Toi. Maintenant.

Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuur »

Le susnommé s'enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir d'échapper aux croassements disgracieux du _froggy_ qui se comportait comme un enfant. Arthur était un parent exemplaire : à chaque fois qu'Amérique avait fait un caprice, l'empêchant de trouver la paix du sommeil... bon, eh bien il avait cédé. Ce qui expliquait probablement ce qu'il était devenu, mais c'était un point de vue à discuter pendant une heure du JOUR.

« Canapé. La. Ferme. »

Sur ce il clôt les paupières, se jurant lui-même qui se son voisin le réveillait encore une fois il le ferait souffrir. Pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour ça : au cours des siècles il avait soigneusement noté toutes les morts infernales qu'il envisageait pour Francis dans un petit calepin qui se trouvait – quel heureux hasard – à portée de main.

Mais France ne le réveilla pas et attendit même que la respiration d'Arthur se soit ralentie pour dénicher l'oreiller de secours ( deuxième tiroir sur la commode de droite, bon sang, il commençait à bien connaître les lieux ) et descendre le plus doucement possible les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon salle-à manger dans lequel il passait le plus de son temps ici. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Arthur. « Lumineux », hm ? Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : il connaissait le candidat idéal et s'étonnait même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il décrocha le téléphone ( fixe, celui d'Arthur, il n'allait quand même pas payer la taxe avec SON téléphone, son pays s'en sortait déjà moyen économiquement qu'il n'allait pas rajouter un appel longue distance à la facture ) et calcula rapidement le décalage horraire.

Il sentait que ça allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Arthur faisait un rêve fantastique. France était dedans, d'ailleurs, il était une sorte d'esclave qui répondait – mal, bien sur – à ses moindres désirs. Dans son rêve, Francis s'était trompé de marque de thé et Angleterre lui avait renversé sa tasse sur la tête, savourant la vision des mèches dorées baignées d'eau encore chaude. L'eau dégoulinait ensuite sur sa chemise, la laissant à moitié transparente et... okay, il était peut-être temps de se réveiller.

Ça sentait bon. D'en bas, il entendait son voisin chantonner une vieille chanson française que lui même avait probablement connu dans le temps avant que d'autres mélodies ne rayent celle-ci de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir les remarques ironiques de Francis de bon matin mais ne pouvait pas que s'en vouloir pour l'avoir laissé dormir chez lui. Le petit déjeuner avait intérêt à être haut-de-gamme.

France s'activait autour de la gazinière lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine et l'accueillit d'un large ( et particulièrement inquiétant ) sourire, une tasse de thé à la main. Arthur la prit machinalement et porta le liquide à ses lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du Earl Grey. Il ne buvait que du Earl Grey le matin. Ça faisait deux siècles qu'il n'avait pas commencé une journée sans tasse de Earl Grey et _bien sur_, le français devait gâcher ça aussi.

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle, _Angleterre _! Tu as un nouveau rendez-vous cet après-midi ! »

Angleterre plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Francis semblait trop heureux pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

« J'ai appelé Amérique et il est _ravi_ de passer l'après-midi avec toi ! »

Amérique.

Arthur resta comme figé, sous le choc. Et il se dit qu'un coup comme ça, un siècle plus tôt, ça aurait commencé une guerre ( parfois il se disait que leur relation était plus facile il y a un siècle, que les guerres coûtaient en sang et en chair mais qu'une haine franche et honnête est moins toxique que ce _truc_ qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Ce _truc_ qui rendait Angleterre taré et avec lequel France le torturait continuellement ). Francis Duconlajoie Bonnefoy était toujours en train de sourire. Comme s'il ne venait pas d'humilier Arthur en racontant dieu-sait-quoi à son ancienne colonie.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis, je ne connais personne de plus lumineux qu'Alfred... je dirais qu'il pique les yeux parfois mais... après tout, l'idée est de trouver quelqu'un capable de défroncer ses gros sourcils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur baissa les yeux vers le thé dégoûtant qu'il ne boirait pas. Lorsqu'il parla, il fut content d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas de colère. Il arriva même à afficher un petit sourire.

« J'en dis que j'ai fait un rêve te concernant cette nuit ( il eut un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace ). Et qu'il était prémonitoire »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mille fois désolée pour ce retard, mes examens sont presque finis donc ça devrait être plus rapide :) Je ne suis pas non plus satisfaite de la fin du chapitre, mais il fallait bien qu'Arthur sache à quel sauce il allait être mangé, n'est-ce pas ?**


End file.
